Snake, lion, eagle and badger
by superchicken1
Summary: I suck at summaries but anyway, here we go. Harry’s sixth year is just beginning, Voldemort is still gaining power and everything goes wrong at the Dursley’s. When he’s back at Hogwarts Harry has a strange dream. Or was it real? This is going to be


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and characters .bla bla bla bla bla. they belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me, there will be some other characters in the story, but I don't have an idea from who they are.  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries but anyway, here we go. Harry's sixth year is just beginning, Voldemort is still gaining power and everything goes wrong at the Dursley's. When he's back at Hogwarts Harry has a strange dream. Or was it real? This is going to be a special year. (*sigh* that was crap.by the way, I suck at finding titles too. '-_- *sweat drop*)  
  
Notes: hiyaa people!!! This is my first fanfic (my second actually but I removed my first from this site, it was crap after all). There are three things I am obsessed with: 1. Harry Potter; 2. Salazar Slytherin (duh, watch the name) and 3. Blackadder!!! Just keep this in mind; mostly these things will be the subjects of my fanfics. And one more thing, I'm from Belgium: so if my vocabulary or my grammar looks like sh#t you know why ( I would very much appreciate it if you would tell it to me if there is a mistake. THANKS!!!!!!  
Snake, lion, eagle and badger by Salazar Slytherin (girly  
Prologue  
Harry Potter threw the sheets off his bed. His scar was hurting like hell. He was frightened, because it hadn't hurt for the past few weeks. Voldemort couldn't be near; he was still to weak from their last encounter. And so was Harry.  
  
"Maybe it's because Voldemort is gaining strength again." Harry mumbled silently to himself. He stood up, careful not to wake the others, and walked to the other side of his dormitory. The wall was cold when he brushed his finger lightly over it. Suddenly, the pain in his head came back again. Harry managed to put a hand in front of his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. And that was the moment when his knees gave in. With aloud thud he came crashing into the floor. But not loud enough to wake the others.  
  
Harry's breath fastened while he muffled away another scream. His hands gripped the wall for support. And suddenly, a bright light came from his right. 'I'm not dieing am I?' he thought. Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the light. It was like a warm blanket. But then there was a draft. Harry's eyes flashed open when he felt a cold, yet comfortable finger run over his cheek. Emerald eyes met Sapphire ones. A young man was sitting in front of him. He couldn't be much older then 25. Black hair fell in front of his eyes. But he just smiled and wiped it away. The pale skin of the man was absolutely amazing against his black clothes. When Harry recovered from his amazement, he opened his mouth to ask the stranger who he was. But the pain struck again and Harry doubled over. A tear came rolling down his face. The young man smiled again and wiped away the tear. Then he leaned forward and placed his lips softly on Harry's. The boy who lived stiffened. He's kissing you! was the first thing that came to hiss mind. But it isn't a kiss. said another voice suddenly in his head. Harry hadn't any time to argy with his inner voices. A warm feeling went through his head to his scar, and the next moment, the pain was gone. 'A Healer!' Harry suddenly thought. He felt that lips were withdrawn from his. But when he opened his eyes there was nothing but the familiar darkness surrounding him.  
  
Harry blinked: "He can't be gone, I haven't thanked him yet.And what was a Healer doing here? At this time? Just when I needed one?" confused Harry crawled back to his bed. He was still thinking about the man. The black hair, the pale skin. It all reminded him of someone. But who? 'I must tell Ron and 'Mione about this,' he thought 'that's what I'll do. First thing in the morning.' He closed his eyes and seconds later he was asleep.  
  
Notes: I know this was a little short. But hey! It's called a prologue. And special thanks to Indra, my friend. Who helped me writing this, one boring afternoon at school. And also thanks to my computer, for not going nuts when I typed this. Please R & R soon. I want to know what you think. I'm all open for suggestions. For my writing, my summary, the title. Flames are not a big deal; I'll use them to stick my teacher Latin on fire, thank you very much. I'm not going to update soon, because the final tests are coming up and my dads wants my to study etc. boring but anyway. Hoped you liked it and good- bye!! 


End file.
